


The Roof

by Jazzy_J_Wolf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bird Gavin, Cat Michael, M/M, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Hybrids, Swearing, fear of hights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_J_Wolf/pseuds/Jazzy_J_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin always sits on top of the Rooster Teeth build, Michael wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Short but cute, enjoy.

Gavin sat on the roof of the Rooster Teeth building, his wings spread open so he could feel the wind blowing through his feathers. He smiled and waved to everyone that left the building, occasionally saying 'have a good weekend'. Michael exited the building and looked up to Gavin, the brit's legs swinging backwards and forwards before coming to a holt.

"Hey Michael, have a good weekend boy"

Michel's eyes narrowed as he allowed his tail to sway right to left. Without saying a word he re-entered the building.

"Um…Okay"

A few moments later the door to the roof slowly opened, but made enough noise to alert Gavin.

"Oh hey mi-coo"

"What are you doing up here Gav?"

"I like to sit up here and watch the sunset before I head home. Want to join me?"

"Ah no, I'm good just standing here"

Gavin folded his wings and stood up.

"What, are you afraid of heights or something?"

Michael turned away as a small blush found its way to his face. His tail lowered its self-down in between his legs, slightly wrapping around his right leg.

"N…NO!"

Gavin had hit a nerve and he knew it. Slowly walking over to Michael, Gavin smiled happily before pulling him into a hug.

"AWW, my big strong Mogar is scared of heights"

"I am not, you British bird fuck!"

Michael tried to pull away from Gavin's hug only to have the others wings wrapped around him tightly. Gavin finally let go then walked back to the edge of the building, dragging a very angry Michael with him. Michael's cat ears twitched at the cold breeze hitting his face. Sitting down Gavin jested for Michael to do the same. Keeping his eyes on the sky Michael finally sat down. Gavin grinned uncontrollably, opening his wing he placed it over Michael pulling him closer.

"See it's not that bad"

Gavin was right in a way, the sunset looked beautiful from this height. Thought Michael would most likely never admit it.

"You're an idiot"

Michael rested his head on Gavin's shoulder. Though the wind was cold, the heat from Gavin and his wings was all the warmth he needed. Gavin couldn't help but let out a small giggle as Michael began to purr.


End file.
